Some embodiments of the inventive subject matter relate generally to a semiconductor memory devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, semiconductor memory devices including capacitors and methods of fabricating the same.
To meet a growing demand for lightweight, small, high-speed, multifunctional, high-performance, high-reliable, and low-cost electronic devices, it is desirable that semiconductor memory devices have a high integration density and reliability. Increasing capacitance of capacitors used as memory elements may be considered to improve the reliability of a semiconductor memory device using such capacitors. For example, the capacitance of a capacitor can be increased by increasing an aspect ratio of a capacitor lower electrode. For this reason, there have been ongoing efforts to increase an aspect ratio of a capacitor lower electrode.